A so great Game
by aliena wyvern
Summary: Traduction de la fic de SOABA sur AO3. Sherlock!Reincarnation!AU. fem!Bilbo. Personne n'a daigné prendre la peine d'informer Moriarty qu'il allait devoir gérer un Dragon, treize Nains, une Elfe et une Hobbite réincarnés.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut à toutes!  
>Comme il faut que je bosse mon anglais, je me lance dans la traduction de la fic <span>A so great Game<span> de SOABA (merci à elle de m'avoir donné l'autorisation^^) disponible sur AO3.  
>Comme d'habitude, c'est un fem!Bilbo.<br>Crossover avec Sherlock.  
>Pairings: Thorïnfem!Bilbo, Kili/Tauriel, Bofur/Nori et Dwalïn/Ori.  
>Je publierais en général un ou deux jours après l'auteur (le temps que je traduise le chapitre).<strong>

**Synopsis: Joan Watson, qui s'est appelée Bella Baggins dans une autre vie, sait parfaitement que son colocataire, Sherlock Holmes, était autrefois connu à travers toute la Terre du Milieu en tant que dragon, sous le nom de Smaug. Sherlock a pourtant beaucoup évolué, et a changé sa soif de l'or contre une soif de résoudre des mystères.  
>Joan l'accompagne, en partie parce que Gandalf et Greg, pardon, Bard lui ont demandé, et aussi parce que Sherlock est le seul lien qui lui reste avec ceux qu'elle a perdu il y a si longtemps.<br>Néanmoins, même si ils lui manquent terriblement, Joan est tout sauf enchantée quand treize hommes et une femme surgissent dans son appartement avec des épées et s'en prennent à Sherlock.  
>Elle en veut spécialement à Thorïn, qui a osé mourir avant qu'elle ne puisse le détourner de ce maudit Arkenstone.<br>****Elle, au moins, est morte en détruisant l'Anneau Unique, et sa mort avait un sens.  
><strong>**Et non, elle ne couche pas avec le dragon, quoi qu'en pense Thorïn.  
>Par ailleurs, personne n'a daigné prendre la peine d'informer Moriarty qu'il aller devoir gérer une bande de treize Nains et une Elfe réincarnés.<strong>

**Rien ne m'appartient, Sherlock est à Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss, le Hobbit à Tolkien et PJ (gloire à eux), l'histoire à SOABA.  
><strong>**  
>N'hésitez pas si vous avez des conseils de traduction à me donner.<strong>

**Enjoy!**

Première partie

L'Anneau était détruit. Elle l'avait lâché dans les feux de Mount Doom et il avait fondu.  
>Elle ne savait pas en détruisant la bague d'or maudit qu'une Tour Sombre tomberait.<br>Elle ne savait pas non plus que le sous-sol du Mordor s'effondrerait, tuant des centaines de milliers d'Orcs.  
>Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée que ses actions seraient chantées pour les siècles à venir et que son nom deviendrait une légende.<br>Ce qu'elle savait, en revanche, c'était qu'à présent ceux qu'elle aimait, du moins ceux qui étaient encore en vie, seraient sauvés de l'Ennemi.  
>Mais même cette pensée ne pouvait guérir son coeur de la terrible perte qu'elle avait subi.<br>Thorïn, Fíli, et Kíli étaient morts, tués dans une bataille pour de l'or et des pierres précieuses qui n'en valaient même pas la peine.  
>Elle ne pouvait même pas affirmer qu'ils se battaient pour leur foyer, parce qu'à la fin, ce n'était même plus le cas.<br>Une vie sans eux étaient tout simplement insupportable.  
>Et c'est ainsi que Bella Baggins, son corps meurtri et brûlé et son âme brisée, exhala son dernier souffle de cendre et de fumées au pied de Mount Doom en furie.<br>Et elle en était reconnaissante.

**(*)**

Joan Watson avait toujours su qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange chez elle. Elle connaissait en son coeur des langages qui n'existaient pas, du moins aux yeux des autres. Trois d'entre eux étaient doux à l'oreille, mais un était dur et difficile à prononcer.  
>Parfois, après qu'elle se soit engagée et qu'elle soit devenu médecin militaire, lorsqu'elle combattait, elle souhaitait une épée, et une brillante, à la place de son revolver.<br>Et elle rêvait toujours de choses des plus étranges.

Mais ce ne fut que lorsqu'un homme de haute taille vêtu d'un costume gris et portant un Fedora sur la tête s'asseye à ses côtés sur un banc un beau jour, alors qu'elle remâchait le fait que son existence soit devenue incroyablement ennuyeuse, que tout lui revint brusquement en mémoire.  
>Et il fallut seulement deux mots.<br>- Bonne journée, dit l'homme.  
>- Entendez vous par là que ce jour est bon, ou constatez-vous que c'est une bonne journée, que je le veuille ou non? Ou peut-être voulez-vous dire que vous vous sentez bien ce matin, ou que c'est une journée où il convient d'être bon? répondit joyeusement Joan, qui s'était un jour appelée Bella.<br>Gandalf rit.  
>- Vous m'avez manqué, ma chère Hobbite.<br>- Plus du tout une Hobbite, railla Joan, mais toujours trop petite. C'est bon de vous revoir, Gandalf. J'avoue que j'avais peur que cela n'arrive jamais.  
>- Oui, et bien, soupira le Magicien, si vous ne vous étiez pas tuée...<br>- Pour détruire l'Anneau Unique et vaincre Sauron, afin de ramener la paix en Terre du Milieu, l'interrompit Joan.  
>- Si vous n'aviez pas fait cela, concèda Gandalf, alors nous nous serions revus bien plus tôt.<br>Joan haussa les épaules.  
>- Ça devait être fait. Voulez-vous aller prendre un café, alors? Je vous inviterait bien dans mon appartement, sauf qu'il n'y a actuellement rien à l'intérieur.<br>- Vous, dit Gandalf d'un air accusateur, avez passé tout ce temps à vous morfondre, ma chère.  
>- Je me suis ennuyée, se défendit Joan.<br>- Hmm.  
>Gandalf sembla s'absorber dans ses réflexions.<br>- J'ai peut-être une solution pour ça.  
>- Vraiment, dit vivement Joan. Vous avez une quête à accomplir pour moi?<br>- Ça sera certainement un aventure, approuva Gandalf. Que nous devrions discuter autour d'un café.

**(*)**

Le café entre ses mains refroidissait rapidement, mais Joan ne pouvait pas moins s'en soucier à cet instant précis. Une part d'elle même souhaiter le balancer à la figure du Magicien assis en face d'elle, mais, malheureusement, son côté Baggins s'était brusquement réveillé et l'avait calmement informé qu'une telle action n'était en aucun cas respectable. Ou polie.  
>- Vous me demandez, à moi, dit-elle lentement pour éviter tout malentendu, de jouer les baby-sitters pour un dragon. Et pas n'importe quel dragon, vous me demandez de jouer les baby-sitters pour Smaug.<br>- Il s'appelle Sherlock maintenant, lui rappela Gandalf, bien qu'il le lui avait déjà dit, et il a changé, et pas qu'un peu. Il n'est plus la créature que vous avez connu. Il chérit les mystères et les énigmes bien plus que l'or de nos jours, et il a déjà envoyé quelques personnes derrières les barreaux pour Scotland Yard. Si vous ne me croyez pas, peut-être que vous croirez Bard.  
>- Bard...est ici aussi?<br>- Son nom est Gregory Lestrade maintenant, et il a un physique un peu différent. Ça arrive quelque fois avec ce genre de choses, lui dit Gandalf avec un large geste de la main. Mais c'est bien lui. Il est Détective Inspecteur au Yard, et il fournit à Sherlock ces mystères qu'il affectionne tant. Greg est assez sûr qu'il a tourné la page, même s'il ne peut pas s'assurer qu'il n'a plus aucune envie de voler les trésors des autres. Mais nous serions tous deux rassurés si Sherlock avait un "gardien" en permanence pour le garder dans le droit chemin.  
>- Et Smaug, pardon, Sherlock, va être d'accord pour que la personne qu'il a surnommé "voleur dans les ombres" s'installe avec lui? demanda Joan, incrédule.<br>- Sherlock a déjà accepté, l'informa Gandalf, il a dit que de tous les imbéciles avec qui il avait eu la malchance de parler, vous étiez la plus intelligente et la moins irritante, et de loin.  
>Joan n'était pas sûre si elle devait se sentir insultée ou flattée.<br>- Que vous acceptiez ou non, dit Gandalf avec ce ton si agaçant qui lui était propre, celui laissait Joan penser qu'il était sûr de son consentement, j'ai des affaires à vous que je pense que vous aimeriez récupérer.  
>- Quelles affaires, demanda-t-elle, curieuse. Vous n'avez certainement pas sauvé le service à thé centenaire de ma mère pendant tout ce temps.<br>Gandalf toussa discrètement.  
>- Bien sûr que non.<br>Joan le regarda avec suspicion.  
>- Sting, pour commencer, lui dit rapidement Gandalf. Et quelques cadeaux qui vous avaient été offerts par des gens qui vous aimaient beaucoup.<br>- Vous voulez dire...  
>- Oui.<br>Joan regarda fixement son café.  
>- Vous croyez...je sais que les choses sont différentes cette fois. Je n'avais certainement pas de frère avant, et nous sommes tous humains maintenant, mais tout le reste est pratiquement pareil. Est-ce qu'ils...?<br>- S'ils sont ici, je dois encore les trouver, lui répondit Gandalf, mais n'abandonnez pas l'espoir, Bella Mira Baggins. Je ne savais même pas que vous existiez il n'y a pas deux jours.  
>- Alors il ne me reste qu'à espérer.<p>

**(*)**

- Donc, commenta Joan alors que Gandalf les conduisait à l'endroit où il habitait, je suis supposée vous rencontrer à intervalles réguliers pour vous rapporter tout ce que Sherlock a fait?  
>- Oh, non.<br>Gandalf secoua la tête.  
>- Je crains que ça ne risque d'être bien trop indiscret. Il y a d'autres...personnes qui ne seraient pas vraiment ravis d'apprendre ce que nous faisons.<br>- Quelles autres personnes?  
>- Vous devrez écrire un blog sur tout ce que vous faites tous les deux, dit Gandalf, ignorant la question. Ouvert au public. Afin que je puisse le lire où que je puisse être.<br>- Vous allez quitter Londres? demanda Joan.  
>- Les Magiciens sont toujours très occupés, ma chère, répondit Gandalf, peu aidant.<br>- Et ne donnent jamais de réponses claires, rétorqua Joan. Je ne sais rien des blogs ou comment on en écrit un.  
>- Vous ne saviez rien à propos d'être une cambrioleuse, souligna Gandalf. Et vous vous en êtes très bien tirée.<br>- Je suppose.  
>- J'ai déjà pris la liberté de créer un compte en banque pour vous, dit ensuite le Magicien. L'argent qu'il contient est à vous.<br>Joan fronça les sourcils.  
>- C'est très gentil, Gandalf, mais j'ai déjà ma pension...<br>- Non, je veux dire qu'il vous appartient raiment. Dáin avait ordonné que l'on enterre une portion du trésor avec vous. Pas autant que ce qui vous avait été promis à la base, mais c'est tout de même une somme conséquente, expliqua Gandalf. Je l'ai acquise et gardée en sécurité pour que vous puissiez vous en servir quand vous reviendriez. Un sorcier doit être paré à toute éventualité.  
>- Vous saviez que je reviendrais?<br>- Je n'en ai jamais douté, dit-il, lui tendant une carte d'un noir brillant qu'il semblait avoir fait apparaître de nulle part.  
>- Ce n'est pas une carte de crédit normale, réalisa Joan une fois l'objet en main, levant son sourcil droit en direction de son compagnon.<br>- Non, admit Gandalf. Il serait souhaitable que personne d'autre ne sache de quels moyens vous disposez. Mais la carte marchera à n'importe quel endroit.

**(*)**

La maison de Gandalf n'était en aucun cas ce à quoi Joan s'attendait. Mais ensuite, se rappelant qu'elle ne l'avait jamais connut que comme le " Magicien Errant", elle supposa qu'elle ne s'était attendu à rien en particulier. L'immeuble était très...et bien, moderne.  
>- Les pièces de devant servent seulement pour l'apparence, lui dit Gandalf, utilisant son infaillible capacité à lire son esprit. Je m'amuse un peu quand je suis en ville. Partie de mon boulot. Venez par ici.<br>Joan suivit Gandalf plus loin dans son appartement, jusqu'à une porte verte toute ronde très familière. Elle avait même la rune gravée par Gandalf sur le devant, il y avait si longtemps.  
>- Est-ce que...est-ce que c'est vraiment ma porte? demanda Joan.<br>- Évidemment.  
>- Je vais l'ouvrir et découvrir que vous avez transféré tout Bag End dans votre appartement? s'enquit-elle.<br>- Ne soyez pas absurde, dit Gandalf en levant les yeux au ciel.  
>Bien que pas entièrement convaincue, Joan haussa les épaules et ouvrit sa porte.<br>Derrière se trouvait ce qui ressemblait à un large dressing.  
>La première chose que Joan remarqua fut Sting. Peut-être parce qu'elle était calée au centre de la pièce. Elle brillait aussi bien que le jour où Gandalf la lui avait tendue pour la première fois.<br>Quelques instants plus tard, Joan prit conscience des autres objets précautionneusement placés sur les étagères.  
>Offrir des présents était quelque chose de très sérieux dans la culture Naine. La plupart du temps, seuls les membres de la famille proche s'échangeaient des cadeaux entre eux. Les seules exceptions étaient lorsque l'on courtisait quelqu'un ou quand on souhaitait clamer l'appartenance d'une personne à son peuple (un évènement très rare).<br>Durant cette longue aventure qu'avait été la quête d'Erebor, Joan avait gagné douze frères, une soeur et un fiancé.  
>Les deux fermoirs à cheveux d'argent et de grenat étaient de Fíli et Kíli. La robe de velours bleu qui semblait encore pouvoir lui aller parfaitement, brodée lined de fils d'argent, venaient de Dori, Nori, et Ori. La boîte incrustée d'ébène contenant de nombreuses aiguilles d'argent et des fils brillants avait été offerte par Bofur, Bifur, et Bombur. Óin et Glóin lui avaient fait don de becs de plume en platine. L'ensemble de couteaux à lancer en obsidienne était de Balin et Dwalin. Tauriel lui avait offert un pendentif de pierre de lune doté de charmes protecteurs.<br>Et le présent de Thorïn, son intention à la fois de la courtiser et de la protèger autant que possible, était la magnifique chemise de mithril que Joan avait portée lors de la bataille qui avait pris les vies de Thorin, Fíli, et Kíli, tout le long du chemin vers le Mordor, et aussi alors qu'elle était en train de mourir au pied de Mount Doom.  
>Les présents lui mirent les larmes aux yeux. Ils étaient la preuve qu'autrefois, elle avait été aimée sans réserve.<br>Il lui mettaient le coeur en pièce, parce que ceux qui lui avaient fait ces dons lui manquaient atrocement, mais ils renforçaient aussi son âme, parce que, cette fois-ci, il y avait de l'espoir.  
>- Bien, dit Joan après un moment. Allons donc voir ce foutu dragon.<p>

**à suivre...**  
><strong>reviews?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien un nouveau chapitre!**  
><strong>L'auteur a un rythme de parution assez aléatoire, donc je ne peux pas vous dire quand paraîtra le prochain.<strong>  
><strong>Je poste pour vous remonter un peu le moral en cette rentrée, surtout que ceux qui lisent ma fic Walk or die vont me haïr avec le chapitre de vendredi...<strong>

Seconde partie

- Étranges, ces suicides, commenta Joan, ses yeux étant tombés sur la Une imprimée en caractères gras du journal que Gandalf tenait à la main. Ils n'ont aucun sens.  
>- Mmmh, acquiesça Gandalf. Étranges, en effet. À présent, vous vous rappelez bien du plan?<br>- Oui, opina Joan. Même si vous ne m'avez pas dit comment je vais reconnaître ce type, là, Mike Stamford.  
>- Évidemment que vous allez le reconnaître, vous avez étudié ensemble à l'hôpital St. Barts, après tout.<br>- Non, je veux dire, comment suis-je sensée l'aborder ? clarifia-t-elle en tirant sur son pull-over. Je ne sais pas à quoi je pensais quand j'ai acheté ça. Mon sens de la mode est vraiment devenu épouvantable. Je regrette que les gilets ne soient plus d'actualité.  
>- Ah, non, répondit Gandalf. Mike est un de mes hommes, il a accepté de faire ça, ça fait partie de son travail.<br>- Pauvre Mike, dit Joan, avec une gravité ironique.  
>Gandalf leva les yeux au ciel pendant un moment.<br>- Arrêtez de vous plaindre, ma chère, après quelques mois en compagnie de Sherlock, une fois que vous serez bien installée, vous pourrez acheter autant de vêtements que vous voudrez. Quoiqu'il serait préférable de le faire par étapes, ça paraîtrait bien moins suspect.  
>Joan souffla.<br>- Vous ne m'avez toujours pas expliqué pourquoi j'avais besoin de ne pas paraître suspecte.  
>- Vraiment? répondit Gandalf. Oh, regardez, c'est à vous, ma chère!<br>Et c'est ainsi que Joan fut expulsée sans cérémonie du chariot de hot-dogs derrière lequel Gandalf et elle s'étaient à demi cachés. Après avoir pris une profonde, calme inspiration (et avoir passé quelques instants à déplorer la fichue habitude qu'avaient les magiciens de se mêler de tout et n'importe quoi), Joan commença à avancer tranquillement vers le banc sur lequel Mike était assis.

**(*)**

Joan s'était secrètement attendue à ce que Sherlock se change en dragon géant et la réduise en cendres dès qu'il la verrait. Elle tenait pour acquis qu'il serait sans aucun doute un con arrogant avec une haute opinion de lui-même. Ce à quoi elle ne s'était pas attendue, en revanche, c'était qu'il soit aussi spectaculairement brillant.  
>- Afghanistan ou Iraq? avait demandé sans préambule l'homme grand et mince aux boucles sombres et aux yeux gris, et Joan aurait cru à un truc, si elle n'avait pas été absolument certaine que l'ex-dragon n'avait reçu quasiment aucune information concernant qui elle était en ce temps et à cet époque.<br>- Afghanistan, avait répondu Joan et à partir de là, c'était devenu encore plus bizarre.  
>- J'ai repéré un endroit sympa dans le centre de Londres. Je pense qu'à deux nous pourrons nous le permettre, l'informa Sherlock une minute plus tard. Rendez-vous demain, sept heures. Désolé de devoir vous laisser, mais je crois avoir oublié ma cravache à la morgue.<br>- Sérieusement? On se rencontre à peine et on va déjà visiter un appartement? dit Joan, et elle n'avait même pas besoin de simuler l'incrédulité. On me sait rien l'un de l'autre. Je ne sais pas où nous sommes sensés nous rencontrer et je ne connais même pas votre nom.  
>- Je sais que vous êtes un médecin militaire réformée d'Afghanistan. Je sais que vous avez un frère qui s'inquiète pour vous mais que vous n'irez pas lui demandez de l'aide parce que vous êtes en froid, peut-être parce qu'il est alcolique, mais plus sûrement parce qu'il vient de quitter sa femme. Et je sais qu'il y a bien plus en vous quz le regard ne le laisse supposer, Miss Watson. Je m'appelle Sherlock Holmes et l'adresse, c'est 221B Baker Street.<br>Sherlock lui fit un clin d'oeil.  
>- Bonne après-midi.<br>Et l'ébahissement sur sa figure était réel quand elle se tourna vers Mike.  
>- Ouais, il est toujours comme ça, déclara-t-il platement.<p>

**(*)**

Mrs. Hudson était une sainte femme.  
>Elle offrit des biscuits à Joan et s'inquiéta à son sujet et lui fit du thé exactement comme elle l' y eut bien une conversation légèrement embarrassante au cots de laquelle Joan dût insister sur le fait que bien sûr, Sherlock et elle aurait bien besoin des deux chambres, mais ensuite tout avait été parfait.<br>Et puis Bard, euh, Gregory, avait grimpé l'escalier quatre à quatre et surgi dans l'appartement. Joan l'avait rencontré brièvement quelques jours auparavant et il n'avait pas eu l'air aussi perturbé qu'en ce moment.  
>- Où ? demanda Sherlock.<br>- Brixton, Lauriston Gardens, haleta Lestrade.  
>- Quoi de neuf avec celui-là? Vous ne seriez pas venus me relancer s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose de différent.<br>- Vous saviez qu'ils ne laissaient jamais de note?  
>- Oui.<br>- Celle-là en a laissé une. Vous venez?  
>Lestrade était tout, sauf en train de supplier.<br>- Qui est sur le terrain? s'enquit Sherlock.  
>- Anderson, admit Lestrade.<br>Sherlock grimaça.  
>- Anderson n'ira pas.<br>- Bon, je ne vous le collerais pas comme assistant, concilia le DI.  
>- J'ai besoin d'un assistant, insista Sherlock.<br>Lestrade soupira.  
>- Vous viendrez jetez un oeil?<br>- Pas dans une voiture de police, répondit Sherlock. Je serais juste derrière.  
>- Merci.<br>Lestrade salua Joan et Mrs Hudson d'un hochement de tête et repartit par les escaliers aussi vite qu'il était venu. Sherlock n'attendit même pas qu'il soit dehors pour sauter en l'air d'excitement.  
>- Brillant! Oui! Quatre suicides en série et maintenant une note! Oh, c'est Noël! Mrs Hudson, je serais en retard. Aura peut-être besoin de manger.<br>- Je suis votre logeuse, jeune homme, pas la bonne, se plaignit Mrs. Hudson alors que Sherlock enroulait une écharpe bleue autour de son cou.  
>- Quelque chose de froid fera l'affaire. Joan, faites comme chez vous, ne restez pas plantée là, s'exclama-t-il avant de disparaître.<p>

**(*)**

Joan n'avait pas réalisé qu'en acceptant de vivre avec Sherlock elle finirait par devenir la partenaire de l'homme-dragon pour résoudre des crimes.  
>Gandalf le savait, probablement. Gandalf savait tout.<br>Une partie d'elle même n'était pas entièrement sûre de comment diable c'était arrivé mais elle était bien en train de courir sur les toits pour suivre le détective, qui avait apparemment décidé que courir après un meurtrier présumé sans l'aide de la police était quelque chose de parfaitememt sensé.  
>Elle savait juste que ça avait commencé avec Sherlock retournant à l'appartement et lui demandant si elle voulait prendre part à une nouvelle aventure, et avec elle qui avait répondu avec excitation.<br>- Oh Erù, oui.  
>Joan aimait ça. Pas qu'elle allait jamais, vous savez, admettre une telle chose. En particulier à Gandalf.<br>Non, le magicien allait avoir de ses nouvelles. Il aurait quand même pu la prévenir que Sherlock avait un cinglé avec une affection ridicule pour les parapluies qui le harcelait. Joan n'appréciait pas d'être kidnappée et enmenée dans des entrepôts abandonnés, qu'on lui parle comme à une gamine ou qu'on tente de la corrompre.  
>Gandalf avait dû penser que la maintenir dans l'ignorance était hilarant.<br>Au moins Sherlock ne semblait pas tellement s'inquiéter. Mais ce n'est pas pour cela qu'elle se sentait plus en sécurité. Honnêtement, qui, au vingt et unième siècle, avait encore des ennemis mortels?  
>Le coeur de Joan battait follement alors que Sherlock surgissait devant le taxi qu'ils poursuivaient, le forçant à freiner brusquement en crissant.<p>

**(*)**

Que Sherlock soit apparemment un junkie fut un choc en soi. Il gardait aussi des morceaux de cadavre dans le micro-onde et le réfrigérateur. Ça, par contre, ça la surprenait moins.

**(*)**

Sherlock allait prendre la foutue pilule.  
>Joan n'hésita même pas. Elle leva juste son revolver et tira.<br>La balle atteint sa cible, et le franchement mauvais chauffeur de taxi tomba.

**(*)**

Le cinglé au parapluie était le frère de Sherlock.  
>Évidemment qu'il l'était.<br>Et maintenant Joan comprenait pourquoi le magicien avait été aussi évasif. Parce qu'il ne pouvait évidemment pas mentionner le fait qu'elle était supposée espionner le petit frère du seul homme de tout le Royaume Uni à qui le terme "Big Brother" pouvait s'appliquer au sens littéral.  
>"D'autres personnes", hein.<br>Ouais, okay.  
>Elle allait tuer Gandalf.<p>

**(*)**

- Vous m'avez sauvé la vie.  
>Sherlock la regardait curieusement.<br>- Vous êtes une créature très étrange, vous savez?  
>- Oh? répondit Joan, levant un sourcil et prenant une bouchée de son steak <em>Lo Mien<em>.  
>Sherlock avait raison. C'était un excellent Chinois.<br>- Vous vous êtes lancée dans une aventure alors que tous vos congénères avaient décrété que vous deviez rester où vous étiez. Vous avez affronté des Orcs, des Trolls, des Gobelins, et même moi sans trembler. Vous vous êtes arrangée pour gagner l'affection de treize Nains bornés. Vous avez volé l'Arkenstone et vous avez marchandé avec même en sachant qu'un tel acte vous séparerait de ceux que vous aimiez. Vous avez porté l'Anneau Unique jusqu'au coeur du Mordor. Vous avez détruit Sauron et sauvé tout la Terre du Milieu, dit Sherlock, comme s'il récitait une liste. Vous vous êtes engagée dans l'armée en même temos comme soldat et comme guérisseuse. Vous avez accepté de jouer les baby-sitter pour un ex-dragon. Ensuite, vous avez sauvé la vie dudit ex-dragon avec, franchement, un très beau tir. Très peu de personne sont capable de faire ne serait-ce qu'une partie de ce que vous avez fait.  
>- Ça sonne presque comme un compliment, commenta Joan.<br>- Peut-être.  
>Sherlock fit un geste évasif de la main.<br>- Alors pourquoi?  
>- Pourquoi quoi? demanda Joan.<br>- Pourquoi avoir fait tout ça? dit Sherlock, son nez plissé de confusion. Vous enfuir avec des Nains. Marcher sur Mount Doom. Devenir médecin militaire. Me sauver.  
>- Parce que c'était la bonne chose à faire, lui dit Joan.<br>- Et puis, je m'ennuyais, ajouta-t-elle après une pause.  
>Sherlock lui sourit de toutes ses dents.<br>- Je peux comprendre au moins ça. Je m'ennuie quasiment tout le temps, depuis que j'ai éclos, en fait.  
>Joan pencha la tête sur le côté.<br>- Alors comment, au nom de Yavanna, avez vous réussi à vous tenir tranquille à Erebor pendant plus de soixante ans?  
>- Les Dragons étaient considérés autrefois comme des êtres avisés et bons, révéla Sherlock après une longue minute. Mais une fois que les ténèbres ont pris pied dans le monde...ça a changé. Il y eut une grande bataille entre elles et les dragons, qui s'est terminée lorsque mon frère aîné, notre chef, a été tué.<br>- Mycroft était un dragon aussi? s'enquit Joan, surprise.  
>Sherlock hocha la tête.<br>- Il ne s'en souvient pas, ce qui est une bonne chose en ce qui me concerne. Ils l'ont torturé pendant très longtemps avant de l'exécuter. Après cela, mon peuple et moi avons été piégés sous l'emprise de Morgoth, et après sa défaite, sous celle de son apprenti, Sauron. Ils ont détruit et corrompu nos âmes, ont extirpé toute la lumière de nos coeurs, et nous ont emplis d'un désir malsain de pouvoir et d'or. Tout ce que nous étions a été perdu après ça. Nous avons dévasté ce monde et à présent on se rappelle de nous seulement comme des créatures maléfiques répandant le feu et la mort.  
>- Je suis désolée, dit doucement Joan.<br>- Pas besoin de l'être, répondit Sherlock. Quand vous avez détruit l'Anneau, vous nous avez tous libérés.  
>Sherlock ne dit plus grand chose ensuite, mais Joan décida que peut-être la vie avec le dragon devenu homme n'allait pas être si insupportable que ça.<p>

**à suivre...**

**Notes de SOABA:**  
><strong>Juste pour clarifier. Mon but n'est pas que de réécrire Sherlock avec Joan et la Compagnie. Je vais mentionner les épisodes et les enquêtes, évidemment, comme dans ce chapitre, mais le sujet principal sera le blog de Joan et ses ramifications. Vous comprendrez pourquoi, promis :)<strong>  
><strong>Toute la partie avec les dragons rentre dans le scénario. Mycroft est un ex-dragon parce que franchement, que pourrait-il être d'autre?<strong>


End file.
